The semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
The past few decades have also seen many shifts in semiconductor packaging that have impacted the entire semiconductor industry. The introduction of surface-mount technology (SMT) and ball grid array (BGA) packages were generally important steps for high-throughput assembly of a wide variety of IC devices, while at the same time allowing for reduction of the pad pitch on the printed circuit board. Packaged ICs have a structure basically interconnected by fine gold wire between metal pads on the die and electrodes spreading out of molded resin packages. On the other hand, some chip scale packages (CSP) or BGA packages rely on bumps of solder to provide an electrical connection between contacts on the die and contacts on a substrate, such as a packaging substrate, a printed circuit board (PCB), another die/wafer, or the like. Other CSP or BGA packages utilize a solder ball or a metal bump placed onto a conductive pillar, relying on the soldered joint for structural integrity. The different layers making up the interconnection typically have different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs). As a result, a relatively large stress derived from this difference is exhibited on the joint area, which often causes cracks to form and propagate to low dielectric constant (low-k) dielectric layers or to the solder jointed area.